


Sibling Rivalry

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian learns a valuable lesson from his little sister. (Year 13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

Diana was sitting in the library reading when she suddenly heard yelling. She quickly put down her book and went in search of the commotion. It didn't take her long to find a large portion of her family standing in one of the hallways. Surprisingly, in the middle of the disturbance wasn't Jason, who had become extremely argumentative lately. No, it was Alexandria of all people. The normally cheerful 7-year-old was standing in the middle of the hallway practically vibrating in anger. She had a beet red face and was glaring daggers at Damian, who stood opposite her. Damian looked as undisturbed as ever, his arms folded in front of him, his gaze dark as always.

"You listen to me, twip." Alex screamed. "I don't care who you think you are, you will not treat my brother like that."

"Tt. Drake is hardly your brother." Damian replied calmly. "He is inferior."

"Ahhh! You think having Dad's blood makes you better than the rest of us? Newsflash, twip, it doesn't! And even if it did, I have it too! And so do Helena and Terry and Matt!" Alex was waving her arms in frustration.

Jason and Tim both stood behind her watching the spectacle with interest but didn't dare to interrupt. Helena was behind Damian smirking at the back of his head.

"Tt. I will be the one to inherit Father's empire." Damian declared.

"Why? You're not the oldest. Legally that's Dick."

"Grayson is * scoff * adopted."

"You're not Dad's oldest biological child either! That's Helena!"

"Tt. The daughter of a common thief."

Helena prickled at that but Jason motioned for her to stay out of it.

"You're illegitimate too!" Alex exclaimed. "In fact,  _I_ am the oldest legitimate biologic child."

"But you're a female." Damian replied desperately.

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it! And even if it did, then Terry is the oldest male legitimate biologic heir."

Damian was silent.

"So get off your stupid high horse and get real twip!"

At this point Diana broke in. "Don't call your brother a twip, Alexandria."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you heard what he said to Tim." Alex mumbled.

Diana pretended she didn't hear that. "Now, what started this?"

No one said anything.

"Well?" She said, falling into her classic Wonder Woman pose with her hands on her hips.

"Alex took offense at something Damian said to me." Tim answered. "She took it upon herself to… defend my honor, I guess."

"Is this true?" Diana asked the group.

Several heads nodded.

Diana sighed. "Alex you know better than to raise your voice in anger."

"At least I didn't hit him." Alex mumbled.

Jason smirked.

"Like you could." Damian mumbled back.

Alex tensed and drew closer to Damian. He was at least 3 inches taller than her, 2 years older and 15 ponds heavier but she wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Whoah! That's enough of that. Both of you go to your rooms until further notice." Diana said sternly, a hand holding her daughter back by the shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, after lectures had been given and punishments had been doled out, Alex was sitting on her bed reading Tuck Everlasting, when there was a short knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said without getting up.

Damian pushed the door open and came to stand at the foot of her bed.

Alex looked up in surprise. "What do you want, Dami?"

"I came to apologize." Damian said uncomfortably.

"What?" Alex said shocked.

"Whether I am comfortable with it or not, you are my sister. And as your older brother I should behave more agreeably toward you." Damian sighed. "I will try to refrain from making comments about Drake and the others that you find offensive while in your presence."

Alex took that in for a minute. He didn't admit to being wrong. He didn't promise to be nice to their siblings. He didn't even entirely promise he was going to be nice to her. But… "It's a start." She said extending her hand for him to shake.

And for the first time in the year and a half they had known each other, Damian accepted the hand and the olive branch.

* * *

**PLEASE review!**


End file.
